la cancion de sam
by VannessaMallette
Summary: carly canta una cancion en los licuados locos pero despues de un tiempo se vuelve arrogante presumida, llega a insultar a sam y retarla a cantar asi k ella lo hace y todos queda facinados en especial alguien en el publico quieres averiguarlo? lee! SEDDIE
1. Chapter 1

_**La cancion de sam**_

_**Capitulo 1:"las chicas de los smoothies"**_

_**En la escuela…**_

_**Los chicos se encontraban a un lado de los casilleros cuando de pronto llega Wendy**_

_**Hola chicos como están-decia Wendy muy emocionada.**_

_**Hola Wendy-decia carly**_

_**Que paso Wendy-decia freddie**_

_**Oye Wendy porque tan emocionada?-decia sam**_

_**Bueno ustedes saben que yo estoy en una banda cierto?-dijo Wendy**_

_**Si esa banda, como se llama,? Chicos malteadas?-dijo freddie**_

_**No, se llama las chicas de los smoothies-dijo Wendy**_

_**Porque ese nombre tan extraño-dijo carly**_

_**A eso iba, bueno estoy emocionada porque mañana en la noche t-bo estrenara "la noche del micrófono libre en los licuados locos" y nos dejo cantar a mi banda y a mi en la inauguración mañana-dijo Wendy emocionada.**_

_**Que bien Wendy-dijo carly**_

_**Oh ustedes irán? Tu deberías ir carly cantas muy bien-dijo Wendy**_

_**si carly porque no vamos todos y cantas también tu?-dijo sam**_

_**ay no lo se pero mañana iremos a la inauguración Wendy, o no chicos?-dijo carly**_

_**si porque no, quizá conozca a mi futura esposa ahí- dijo freddie**_

_**si nerd, como si alguien quisiera casarte contigo-dijo sam en tono de burla.**_

_**Jaja suguro, y tal vez tu te consigas alguien que te eduque-dijo freddie en tono sarcástico.**_

_**Que dijiste nerd?-dijo sam enojada**_

_**Freddie solo se limito a correr porque no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho.**_

_**Que listo-dijo carly**_

_**Si mucho, de lo contrario su cabeza estaría ahora mismo en el escusado del baño de maestros.**_

_**Hiiiuugggg!-dijeron carly y Wendy.**_

_**Bueno chicas me voy a ensayar con la banda para mañana adiós!-dijo Wendy.**_

_**Adiós Wendy-dijo sam y carly.**_

_**Al dia siguiente, después de la escuela, en la casa de carly**_

_**Hola- dijo carly entrando a el apartamento**_

_**Hola hermanita! Que tal la escuela?- dijo Spencer**_

_**Bie..-dijo carly al ver la nueva escultura de Spencer –y eso Spencer?**_

_**Es mi nueva escultura es un micrófono de 10 metros echo con vasos de los licuados locos-dijo Spencer.**_

_**Y como para que?-pregunto carly**_

_**Ah t-bo me dijo que quería una escultura para la inauguración de la noche del micrófono libre en los licuados locos, iras hermanita?-dijo Spencer**_

_**Si, eso creo-dijo carly aun viendo el enorme micrófono**_

_**Y cantaras?-prgunto Spencer**_

_**Quizá no lo se-dijo carly**_

_**Deberías lo haces muy bien-dijo Spencer**_

_**Bueno, no se aun, pero ire a prepararme para ir a ver a Wendy en la noche-dijo carly subiendo a su habitación**_

_**En la noche carly, sam y freddie ya se habían hido al los licuados locos pero se encuentran con un problema..**_

_**Tranquilízate Wendy-dijo carly**_

_**No puedo carly, hay mucha gente estoy demasiado nerviosa ya no se ni mi apellido-gritaba desesperada Wendy**_

_**Gibby tu sabes preparar té para los nervios no?-pregunto carly a Gibby**_

_**Si mi abuelo me enseño-respondio Gibby**_

_**Bien, ve a preparar uno para que Wendy deje de gritar-dijo carly**_

_**Oye Wendy, porque te pusiste tan nerviosa-pregunto freddie**_

_**Tal vez porque sam me dijo "oye Wendy ya viste toda la gente que hay es como un mar de personas no estas nerviosa?, si yo fuera a cantar por primera vez en un publico tan grande me sentiría extremadamente nerviosa, o peor imaginate que te equivocas con alguna palabra y todo ese océano de gente se rie de ti, pero en fin tu vas a ser la que cantara no yo, suerte Wendy!"-dijo Wendy diciendo lo que le dijo sam, en ese instante freddie, carly, t-bo y spencer miraron a sam.**_

_**Que, porque me miran tengo algo en la cara o que?- dijo sam**_

_**Sam! Porque le dijiste a eso a Wendy-dijo carly regañando a sam.**_

_**Que? Solo lo dije para animarla-dijo sam justificándose.**_

_**Si sam, me animaste mucho sabes, no recuerdo nada de la letra de ninguna de las canciones-dijo Wendy**_

_**Y ahora que?, quien cantara en la apertura- dijo t-bo.**_

_**Carly, canta tu tu eres una buena cantante y te sabes la cancion-dijo Wendy**_

_**Pero porque-se quejo la castaña.**_

_**Vamos hermanita hazlo-dijo spencer**_

_**Si hazlo carly te dare 3 licuados de mora azul si lo haces-dijo t-bo**_

_**2 licuados de mora azul y uno de fresa salvaje y acepto cantar-dijo carly**_

_**Bien, te los dare al final de tu concierto gran estrella shay-dijo t-bo**_

_**Bien haya boy-dijo carly subiendo al escenario junto con t-bo quien la anuncio**_

_**Y ahora para inaugurar la noche de micrófono libre a qui en los licuados locos la señorita carly Shay, aplausos para ella-dijo t-bo dándolo el micrófono a carly.**_

_**Hola a todos soy carly Shay y empezare a cantar una canción llamada adored (canción de Miranda Cosgrove)carly comenzó a cantar la cancion**_

_**I'm willing to try this**_

_**But maybe you're not (Maybe you're not)**_

_**Maybe we'll like it**_

_**Let's give it a shot**_

_**But let's throw ourselves in**_

_**And get soaking wet**_

_**Don't just slip our toes in**_

_**Not yet**_

_**Don't tell me that you're kind of into me**_

_**'Cause I just wanna be, wanna be, wanna be**_

_**Adored!**_

_**CHORUS:**_

_**I need to feel it, to know that you mean it**_

_**From the bottom of your soul**_

_**Let me know that I'm adored**_

_**It's not enough for you simply to say it**_

_**Instead of telling me words and let me know**_

_**That your positively mine and**_

_**I'm positively yours for sure (For sure)**_

_**From the bottom of your heart**_

_**Let me know that I'm adored**_

_**I'm willing to show you**_

_**The thoughts in my mind (My mind)**_

_**I'm willing to cut loose**_

_**The ropes that I tied**_

_**So tell me you're ready**_

_**To dig in the dirt**_

_**To show me the places**_

_**Where you haven't heared**_

_**Don't tell me that you're kind of into me**_

_**'Cause I just wanna be, wanna beeeee**_

_**Adored**_

_**CHORUS**_

_**I need to feel it, to know that you mean it**_

_**From the bottom of your soul**_

_**Let me know that I'm adored (Adored)**_

_**It's not enough for you simply to say it**_

_**Instead of telling me words and let me know**_

_**That your positively mine and**_

_**I'm positively yours for sure (For sure)**_

_**From the bottom of your heart**_

_**Let me know that I'm adored**_

_**What's the point in settling for less**_

_**(from the bottom of my heart)**_

_**What more wanna win and not come second best**_

_**(from the bottom of my heart)**_

_**So shatter my world don't matter now**_

_**because I wanna fall**_

_**for my own sake it don't matter if I break**_

_**you're gonna be adored, by me**_

_**Don't tell me that you're kind of into me**_

_**'Cause I just wanna be, wanna be, wanna be...**_

_**Adored!**_

_**CHORUS:**_

_**I need to feel it, to know that you mean it**_

_**From the bottom of your soul**_

_**Let me know that I'm adored (Adored)**_

_**It's not enough for you simply to say it**_

_**Instead of telling me words and let me know**_

_**That your positively mine and**_

_**I'm positively yours for sure (For sure)**_

_**From the bottom of your heart**_

_**Let me know that I'm adored**_

_**From the bottom of my heart**_

_**From the bottom of my heart**_

_**From the bottom of my heart**_

_**From the bottom of my heart**_

_**Cause**_

_**From the bottom of my heart**_

_**From the bottom of my heart**_

_**From the bottom of my heart**_

_**From the bottom of my heart**_

_**Cause**_

_**Todo el lugar se lleno de aplausos y gritos de personas gritando el nombre de carly con emoción, pero nadie sabia lo que eso ocacionaria en la joven chica y nueva cantante….**_

_**Continuara…..**_


	2. Chapter 2

**hey hey aka un nuevo cap...**

* * *

><p>La cancion de sam<p>

Capitulo 2: "popular"

Al dia siguiente…

... Carly estuviste fabulosa-dijo un chico

Carly cantas como un angel-dijo otro chico

Carly eres una cantante impresionante-dijo una chica

Gracias, gracias, gracias-solo decía carly por las palabras de sus compañeros de escuela.

Hola que tal carly-dijo sam llegando a los casilleros

Hola sam-dijo carly

Y como esta la estrella de los licuados locos-dijo sam

Hoy todo mundo me dice que anoche estuve genial gente que ni siquiera conozco-dijo carly

Bueno es que enserió cantaste sensacional amiga-dijo sam en eso llega freddie

Hola sam, hola carly anoche estuviste fantástica-dijo freddie

Si lo se ya me lo ah dicho medio mundo-dijo la chica castaña.

En el receso….

Hola carly-le dijo adrian el chico mas popular de la escuela

Hola adrian-dijo carly nerviosa con una sonrisa

Quería decirte que ayer estuviste fantástica en los licuados locos, cantas precioso-dijo adrian sonriéndole a carly

Enserio, pues gracias-dijo carly

No quieres venir a sentarte conmigo y mis amigos-dijo adrian

Que tus amigos no son el equipo de futbol americano y las poristas-dijo carly

Si son ellos, te escucharon cantar ayer y todos estamos de acuerdo en que cantaste super, asi que porque no te sientas a comer el almuerzo con nosotros-dijo adrian

Seguro, solo voy a mandarle un mensaje a una amiga-dijo carly sacando su teléfono.

Msm

De:carly

Para: sam

Sam no voy a almorzar contigo, freddie y Gibby porque adrian me invito a almorzar con el y es tan guapo, bueno nos vemos en el centro comercial para ir a

"Lindos brillos".

Con sam…

Lee el mensaje que le envio carly y se va a almorzar con los chicos

Entonces porque no ha venido carly-pregunto Gibby

El esta almorazando con adrian-dijo sam

El chico que se sienta con las porristas y el equipo de futbol americano-dijo freddie

Si el, y me dijo que ese bombón no se le iba a escapar-dijo sam sonriente

Con carly…

Carly no seas modesta nosotras reconocemos un talento cuando lo escuchamos-dijo Miriam la líder de equipo de porristas

Wow chicas ustedes son geniales-dijo carly

Miriam porque no invitamos a carly a el spa hoy después de la escuela-dijo dayana

Seguro, carly quieres venir-dijo Miriam

Spa, por supuesto que si-dijo carly

Después de la escuela sam estaba en el centro comercial esperando a carly, pero ella no llegaba asi que decidió irse y empezó a llover

Con carly en el spa…

Wow es genial que te arreglen el cabello y las uñas de pies y manos –decia carly, si pasaron 4 horas en el spa y carly regreso asu casa…

Hola spencer ya llege-dijo muy quitada de la pena

Hola hermanita que tal te fue en el centro comercial con sam-dijo spencer

Hay por dios lo olvide por completo-dijo carly asustada

Que?, entonces donde estuviste-pregunto su hermano

Ay fuy a un spa con las porristas, sam debe esatar enojadísima-dijo carly en eso entra sam empapada de agua y muy enojada

TE ESPERE POR MAS DE UNA HORA Y MEDIA Y JAMAS APARESISTE!DONDE RAYOS TE METISTE!POR SI NO TE AS DADO CUENTA ESTOY EMPAPADA POR ESTARTE ESPERANDO EMPEZO A LLOVER!-grito con furia enojadísima sam

Ay sam lo siento yo…-decia carly pero fue interumpida por sam

TU NADA! DIME DONDE RAYOS ESTABAS-gritaba reclamando sam

Fui a un spa con las porristas-dijo carly

ASI MIENTRAS YO TE ESPERABA EN EL BENDITO CENTRO COMERCAL TU MUY AGUSTO EN UN SPA-dijo muy enojada la chica rubia antes de salir por la puerta no sin antes darle un gran azoton.

Sam tiene razón-dijo spencer bebiendo de un coco, pero carly le lanzo una mirada asesina-solo digo.

Asi pasaron los días hasta que carly le pidio disculpas a sam iban muy bien pero nunca tenia tiempo para Sali con ella ya que estaba con las porristas o enayando para la noche de el micrófono libre, hasta propuso terminar icarly ya que necesitaba el lugar donde se encontraba el estudio de icarly para ensayar con su nueva banda …

* * *

><p><strong>dejenme sus reviews!By:vane<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

La canción de sam

Capitulo 3: el reto

... Anteriormente…

Asi pasaron los días hasta que carly le pidio disculpas a sam iban muy bien pero nunca tenia tiempo para Sali con ella ya que estaba con las porristas o ensayando para la noche de el micrófono libre, hasta propuso terminar icarly ya que necesitaba el lugar donde se encontraba el estudio de icarly para ensayar con su nueva banda ….

En la cafetería de la escuela

Chicos no aguanto esto han visto como se comporta carly estos días-dijo sam molesta

Si, el otro dia la vi y la salude y sabes que me dijo-dijo freddie

Que te dijo—dijo gibby

"no tengo tiempo para que me molestes nerd" asi me dijo que grosera no?-dijo freddie

Wow y Sabes que me dijo ayer?, la salude y me dijo "tu no me hables raro no quiero k mis amigos me vean contigo, que vergüenza"-dijo gibby indignado

Wow enserio, a ti te dijo nerd y a ti raro, pero que se cree el centro de atención-dijo sam

Si, no se que le pasa es una insolente no cree-dijo freddie

Saben ire a hablar con ella en la tarde cuando haga su numerto en los licuados locos-dijo sam

Si, hazlo no se que se esta creyendo-dijo freddie

Si, no se que sucede con ella se comporta como si fuera la chica mas hermosa, ardiente y popular del mundo-dijo sam

Después de la escuela

Carly, carly-decia sam

Hay que quieres no tengo tiempo –decia carly en tono de niña fresa

Tenemos que hablar-dijo sam

No ahora no tengo tiempo tengo que ir al spa con mis amiguis y después a ensayar y luego pasar tiempo con mi chico-dijo carly en el mismo tono

Oh por dios, quien eres tu?, y que has hecho con mi amiga-dijo sam

Soy carly shay la mas grandiosa cantante de todos los tiempos y yo no seria maiga de una chica como tu toda masculina, eso seria anti-nice osea no manches wey tu eres muy poca cosa para ser la amga del la gran cantante que soy ahora –dijo carly

Que me dijiste-dijo sam

Lo que oiste-decia carly pero en eso llegaron sus amigas las porristas

Carly que porque le hablas a esa-dijo Miriam en tono fresa

Nadamas me estaba molestando vámonos al spa-dijo carly retirándose

Esto no se va a quedar asi carly-dijo sam en tono de susuro

Esa noche sam, freddie y gibby se encontraban en los licuados locos

Mejor vámonos, no quiero ver cantar a la señorita soy la mejor de las mejores cantantes del mundo –dijo sam imitando a carly

Bueno-dijo freddie

Tan pronto se van chicos, no quieren ver a la mas grande cantante de todos los tiempos del mundo cantar-dijo carly refirirendose a ella

No, no venimos a ver a la mejor cantante del mundo porque rihanna no esta aquí solo estas tu-dijo sam

Ahh estas diciéndome que no soy la mejor cantante del mundo-dijo carly indignada

Pues no, no eres, eres una simple persona que canta-dijo

Mira niñita tu solo estas celosa porque yo soy una gran cantante, yo vivo en un lugar decente y no en un remolque, además de que soy dos mil veces mas bonita que tu

Ahh como me dijiste?-dijo sam indignadísima

Ya lo oiste per-de-dora corriente de clase baja-dijo carly riéndose

Déjame decirte a mi nadie me dice eso-dijo sam

Obviamente yo si puedo porque soy mucho mejor que tu-dijo carly

Claro que no, como te atreves a decirme eso-dijo sam

Si, si me atrevo a decírtelo, apuesto que tu no resistirías cantando ni 12 segundos porque te echarían de aquí de lo mal que cantas –dijo carly

Me estas retando?-dijo sam

Tomalo como quieras queridita-dijo carly

Si, me estas retando, pues acepto tu reto voy a cantar-dijo sam- t-bo dame un micro-dijo sam y t-bo s lo aventó y sam lo agarro

Pues veremos que tal cantas-dijo carly sam solo subió a el ecenario y comenzó a cantar generation love

I found a picture of my mother in her bell-bottom jeans.

flowers in her hair, two fingers up for peace.

In that Polaroid she smiled,A grown up baby boomer

Maybe momma walked down the wild side, walking on the moon

What will they say about us

I've heard stories about my grandpa

child of the great depression

how growing up broke creates and deep and dark impression

He sits in a rocker, down at the veterans home

even when I got to visit he still rocking all alone

What will they say about us,

they call us generation lost or

generation greed or they connect the generation

to a plasma screen or a generation why enough is not enough

Or maybe they'll call us….generation love

Generation love

We are children of divorce

Victims of dysfunction

We spell check of coarse

And gps the proper junction

We got it "pretty good"

Shifting all the blame

But I think I hear an old song

Calling my new name

Generation love

Not generation lost

Or generation greed

or they connect the generation

to a plasma screen or a generation

or a generation why enough is not enough

Or maybe they'll call us

Generation love

Ohhhh generation love

and when they've become a time capsule*

a hundred years from now

Maybe they'll look inside

And see we figured out

how to live and give ourselves away

just maybe they'll call us,

Just maybe they'll call us

Generation love

Wow eres grande sam !-dijo freddie que entre todo el public el era el mas impresionado

Eres una genial cantante sam eres grandiosa quieres unirte a las porristas y ser segunda líder?-dijo miram la líder de las porristas

Wow eres tan, tan bella Saldrías algún dia conmigo-dijo adrian el líder del equipo de fut bol

Pero miriam tu dijoste que yo seria la segunda líder-dijo carly

Pues ya no ahora lo es sam claro si ella es acepta-dijo Miriam

Si acepto ser la segunda líder de las porristas-dijo sam solo para hacer enojar a carly

Y adrian tu y yo estamos saliendo-dijo carly

Si, ya no carly terminamos, entonces quieres salir conmigo-dijo adrian

Yo?...decia sam no sabia que decir porque ella no se sentía segura

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

**olap me alegra k les aya gustado y sebas li 2496 yo tambien odio carly ! bueno lean**

* * *

><p>LA CANCION DE SAM<p>

Capitulo 4: si o no

...

Anteriormente…

Y adrian tu y yo estamos saliendo-dijo carly

Si, ya no carly terminamos, entonces quieres salir conmigo-dijo adrian

Yo?...decia sam no sabia que decir porque ella no se sentía segura

PVO FREDDIE

Sam me gustaba mucho pero no le hiba a decir porque de seguro se reiría en mi cara y luego me insultaría pero enserio canto como un angel ella era tan hermosa y olia a fresas..

Wow eres grande sam !-dije yo

Eres una genial cantante sam eres grandiosa quieres unirte a las porristas y ser segunda líder?-dijo miram la líder de las porristas

Wow eres tan, tan bella Saldrías algún dia conmigo-dijo ese estúpido de adrian

Pero miriam tu dijiste que yo seria la segunda líder-dijo carly por dios esta chica solo le importaba ser porrista

Pues ya no ahora lo es sam claro si ella es acepta-dijo Miriam

Si acepto ser la segunda líder de las porristas-dijo sam aunque creo k solo lo hizo para molestar a carly ya que mostro una de esas sonrisas malvadas

Y adrian tu y yo estamos saliendo-dijo carly

Si, ya no carly terminamos, entonces quieres salir conmigo-dijo adrian que estúpido termina a carly y luego quiere salir con mi sam

Yo?...emmm-dijo sam no lo soporte mas y Sali de ahí dando un gran portazo enojado no quería ver como ella aceptaba

Camine hasta llegar al parque hasta llegar a una banca y sentarme ra de noche y comenzó a llover pero no importaba, en el parque hacia frio y no había nadie daba algo de miedo de pronto escuche que alguien vino a mi estaba asustado ¿y si me secuestra? ¿y si me asalta o me golpea?

Freddie, al fin te encuentro –dijo una voz ue me pareció conocida y me gire para ver quien era y allí estaba ella.

Que haces aquí, no deberías estar con tu nuevo novio el mas popular de la escuela-dije con tono celoso

Celoso?-dijo ella con una sonrisa, y pues si lo estab y mucho

Que quieres?-dije ignorándola

Porque saliste tan enojado de los licuados locos-dijo ella

No lo se, además porque quieres saber?-dije evadiendo el tema

Bueno te veias muy enojado y te busque pero lo que quiero saber es porque estabas tan molesto-dijo ella

No creo que te importe, además yo a ti ni te caigo bien, tu, tu me tratas mal porque debería decirte la razón de porque estaba molesto deseguro ahora tienes a un novio guapo popular y….-decia yo hasta que me callo con un beso en los labios que duro 12 segundos- que fue eso-dije sorprendido

Pues, hablas demasiado-dijo ella sonriendo

Espera que hay de adrian-dije confundido

A el-dijo con indiferencia- pues veras te lo contare todo….

Flashback

Wow eres grande sam !-dijiste tu y eso me puso alegre

Eres una genial cantante sam eres grandiosa quieres unirte a las porristas y ser segunda líder?-dijo Miriam

Wow eres tan, tan bella Saldrías algún dia conmigo-dijo ese estúpido

Pero miriam tu dijiste que yo seria la segunda líder-dijo carly que estaba muriendo se de celos asi k decidí decir que so

Pues ya no ahora lo es sam claro si ella es acepta-dijo Miriam

Si acepto ser la segunda líder de las porristas-dije con una gran sonrisa solo para mostrarle a carly que yo también podía sr tan buena o mejor que ella

Y adrian tu y yo estamos saliendo-dijo carly

Si, ya no carly terminamos, entonces quieres salir conmigo-dijo ese idiota la verdad eso era lo que era un gran idiota

Yo?...emmm- decia hasta que te vi salir enojado y dije- emmm yo? No, no quiero Salir contigo-dije sonriéndole

y saliendo del lugar para buscarte, te busque por todas partes hasta que comenzó a llover y decidi irme a casa pero para irme a casa tengo que pasar por el parque y pues te vi sentado y te aquí estoy.

Y el beso –dije par sacarme de dudas

No soy estúpida, me di cuenta de tus celos, sabia que te gustaba pero no tanto-dijo ella sonriendo

Espera lo sabias?-dije sorprendido

Si, y tu también me gustas, mucho-dijo sonriéndome

Enserio?-dije sonriendo emocionado

Si, eres un ñoño, un tonto, un bobo, un idiota, pero eres muy lindo y creo que si yo te gusto y tu me gustas quizá deberíamos ser…-comenzo ella pero yo complemente la frase

Ser novios?-dije emocionado

Bueno, eso creo tu que dices?-dijo ella

Yo? No...-dije

Que?-dijo ella confundida

Soy un chico y me gustaría tomar la iniciativa asi que sam quieres ser mi novia?-pregunte, pero me dio una cachetada

Eso es por asustarme creía que no querías ser mi novio-dijo ella pero después me beso- y esto es un si-dijo sonriente

Después de eso nos fuimos a su casa los dos quedamos empapados bajo la lluvia y ahí sam me dio algo de ropa y una paraguas después me fui a mi casa…

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>espero k esten satisfechos porque me esmere en escribirla dejenme sus reviews! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5 una tarde con pam puckett

**ok se k me eh tardado pero no sabi k escribir esta bloqueada pero ya estoy aki disfruten..**

* * *

><p><em>LA CANCION DE SAM<em>

_CAPITULO 5: una tarde con pam puckett_

_Anteriormente…_

Eso es por asustarme creía que no querías ser mi novio-dijo ella pero después me beso- y esto es un si-dijo sonriente

Después de eso nos fuimos a su casa los dos quedamos empapados bajo la lluvia y ahí sam me dio algo de ropa y una paraguas después me fui a mi casa…

PVO SAM

Después de confesarle mi amor a freddie nos fuimos a mi casa y le preste ropa de mi padre.

Creo que la ropa de mi padre te queda bien-dije sonriendo

Si, eso creo, no puedo creer que tu madre guardara la ropa de tu padre después de que el las dejo-

En realidad el no nos dejo, simplemente esta en su "trabajo"-

Dije haciendo comillas

Pues en donde trabaja?-

Es astronauta, se fue a una misión de 10 años al espacio-

Enserio?-

Sip, pero cuando mi padre le dijo a mi madre que se iria por 10 años a el espacio, mi madre le grito y le dijo que no podía estar con alguien asi, le arrojo la argolla de matrimonio y luego se divorciaron, ¿como crees que nos mantenemos? Mi madre no tiene trabajo y la pensión de mi padre llega cada semana –

Wow y porque nunca dijiste eso-

Por que me aburre contar la verdad, y es mas fácil decir que nos abandono y ya-

Eso creo, y tu madre donde esta-

A esta ahora, debe estar con el terapeuta o seduciendo al terapeuta-

Que extraño, bueno debería irme antes de que mi madre traiga a la S.W.A.T la guardia costera, la fuerza aérea, y detectives para buscarme-

Si, te prestare un paraguas para que no te mojes- después de eso e se fue y yo estaba viendo tele en la sala cuando llego mi madre

Sam, no sabes lo bien que me fue hoy-

Porque? Te ligaste al terapeuta?-

Si, y tu porque tan feliz?-

Recuerdas a freddie?

El ñoño friki?-

Ese, pues somos novios!-dije alegremente

¿Por qué?-

De que hablas?-

Es un ñoño, raro, friki, y su madre es una loca histérica sobreprotectora-

Conoces a la madre de freddie?

Fuimos juntas a la universidad-

Tu fuiste a la universidad?-dije en tono de burla

Si, crees imposible que alguien como yo no aya podido entrar a la universidad?

La verdad si?

Bueno, creo que deberías traer al friki a casa, quisiera platicar con el-

Mama, ya lo conoces-

Si pero no era tu novio, ahora necesito saber las intenciones del friki-

Freddie tiene buenas intenciones-

Eso es lo mismo que yo decía de tu padre, mi madre me dijo, ese tipo no tiene buenas intenciones, pero no le hice caso y ya ves ahora esta en el espacio haciendo quien sabe que cosas-dijo dándome a entender algo diferente cuando decía "cosas"

Mama, mi padre esta solo con un hombre se 70 años y otro de 27-

Nunca se sabe que mañas podría agarrar estando 8 años sin una compañía femenina-

Sabes que no quiero oir mas de eso es perturbador me voy a mi cuarto, hasta mañana-

Hasta mañana sam-

Al dia siguiente entre a la escuela y todos me aplaudía tal como hicieron cuando carly canto-

Hola señorita rubia, usted es demasiado linda como para estar sola-dijo freddie tapándome los ojos

Se que eres tu-dije y me quito las manos de los ojos

Creo que me debes algo-dijo tomandome de la cintura y dándome un beso

Mi mama quiere hablar contigo, hoy en la tarde-

Tu madre?-

Si, quiere saber si tienes buenas intenciones conmigo-

Entonces tengo que ir hoy en la tarde con tu madre-

Si asi es-

Hola, como esta la nueva cantante-dijo gibby llegando

Que tal gib-

Ya vieron a carly?-

Nop-dijo freddie

Que hay con ella?-

Wendy me conto que ayer después de que te fueras de los licuados locos carly salió llorando por que no querían que ella cantara, y dice que ah estado el primer y segundo periodo de clases encerrada en un cubículo del baño de chicas, quize entrar a consolarla pero me aventó jabón liquido en los ojos-dijo gibby

Pobre, tal vez deberíamos ir a verla-propuse

No gracias, mis ojos ya no necesitan mas jabón liquido –dijo gibby tomándose un jugo de manzana

Yo, no se si debamos ir, ella ayer se comporto muy mal-dijo freddie

Bueno, quizá esta arrepentida, yo voy a ir a ver que tiene-dije dirigiéndome a el baño de chicas, al entrar vi que estaba llorando

Carly, estas bien?-

Vete!-me grito

Solo quiero saber si estas bien-

Quiero que te vallas, gracias a ti, Miriam me saco de las porristas, adrian ya no quiere salir conmigo y t-bo ya no quiere que cante en los licuados locos-

Tu fuiste la que me reto a cantar y te burlaste de mi, yo solo me defendi-

Pues no me importa, ahora vete y dejame sola-dijo tirándome jabon liquido, entonces yo solo Sali de ahí

Y como esta?-pregunto freddie

Me culpo por todo y después me arrojo jabon-dije

No se que le sucede, esta muy cambiada-dijo gibby

Después de la escuela freddie, gibby y yo fuimos a los licuados locos y después nos fuimos a nuestras casas, freddie llegaría a las 6:00pm para que mi mama hablara con el y faltaban pocos minutos para que eso pasara.

No crees que el friki ya se tardo-me dijo mi madre

Ma, son las 5:57-

Pues eso le restara puntos-dijo sacando una libreta y anotando algo

Espera, como que puntos?-

Si, le voy a dar 100 puntos porque todavía no lo conozco pero se lo ire restando conforme a como conteste-

Hay no-dije y entonces se oyó el timbre-debe ser el-dije yendo a abrir

Hola-dijo el sonriendo

Pasa, y entra a la tortura-dije

Llegas tarde nerd, eso le restara 3 puntos-dijo mi mama sacando su libreta y anotando

Son las 6:02, solo me retrase dos minutos-se excuso freddie

Si, ¿y? ¿eso mismo dirás cuando llegues tarde al matrimonio? 4 puntos menos-dijo mi mama anotando

Mama, solo termina con esto y no me avergüences tanto-dije sentándome a un lado de freddie

Bien chico, que intenciones tienes con mi hija?, porque desde ya te digo que si solo la quieres para un rato y luego dejarla con una "sorpresita" te buscare en todos los lugares de la tierra y cuando te encuentre desearas nunca haber nacido-dijo mi madre mirando fijamente a a freddie y el pobre solo la miraba asustado.

Le juro que amo a su hija y no la quiero solo para un rato, ella es como mi vida-dijo muy asustado, mientras mi madre no dejaba de mirarlo en la misma forma que antes mientras anotaba en su libreta-

Ahora, ¿Cómo piensas mantener a mi hija? Por que de una vez te digo que si te quieres casar con ella no pienso dejar que la obligues a trabajar-dijo mi mama yo solo quería morirme de la vergüenza apenas llevábamos un dia de novios y mi mama ya hablaba de matrimonio.

Yo estoy estudiando ahora la preparatoria y después cuando entre a la universidad pienso estudiar informática en computación, en este momento soy el mejor en mi clase y jamás obligaría a sam a trabajar si ella no lo desea asi-dijo freddie asustado viendo a mi madre.

Bien nerd, ahora vienen las preguntas difíciles, ¿Cuántos hijos piensan tener?-pregunto mi mama yo no podía creer que ella ubiera dicho eso

Mama-dije reclamando

No, deja que el conteste, vamos nerd cuantos hijos piensan tener-dijo mi madre apuntando a freddie con su lápiz

Mire señora puckett…-dijo pero fue cortado por mi madre

Llámame pam-

Mire, pam creo que eso dependería de su hija, ella y yo tendríamos los hijos que ella quisiera y yo no me opondría-dijo nervioso

Y si ella no quisiera tener hijos ¿la dejarías?-

No, claro que no, si ella no quiere tener hijos, respetaría su decisión-

¿Estas diciendo que no quieres tener hijos, con sam?- no podía creerlo mi madre me estaba avergonzando a lo grande y yo cada vez me ponía mas roja de la vergüenza

No, lo que digo es que si sam quiere tener hijos conmigo será ella quien decida, es su cuerpo y ella decidirá si quiere hijos conmigo o no, pero me gustaría tener hijos- asustado

A ver nerd, ¿Cuál es el color favorito de sam y porque? Y cual es tu color favorito?-pregunto mi mama

Mama que pretendes con esto?-dije

Tu cállate y deja al friki terminar-

El color favorito de sam es el café por que es el color de la salsa, y mi color favorito es el azul-

¿si tuvieran que hacer un examen en la escuela y sam no hubiera estudiado, le ayudarías a copiar?-

Pues, yo amo a su hija pero estoy en contra de copiar, mas bien la hubiera ayudado a estudiar desde un dia antes-

Bien nerd ultima pregunta ¿si dejaras a mi hija con una "sorpresita" ¿te arias cargo o la obligarías a abortar?-

Mama como puedes preguntar eso-dije roja de vergüenza

Le juro por mi vida que apoyaría a sam en todo lo que sea necesario, y si no llega a pasar dejaría que usted misma me asesinara-

Bien nerd, acumulaste 27 puntos malos eso te deja con 73 puntos y la máxima para que puedas andar con mi hija son 85, pero con las respuestas que me diste acumulaste 23 puntos buenos, lo que te deja en 96, asi que bienvenido a la familia-dijo mi madre abrazando a freddie entonces le susurro al oído- mas te vale que todo lo que dijiste sea cierto y no le causes dolor físico ,mental, psicológico a mi hija, por que desde ya te digo que no necesito alpadre de sam para hacerme cargo de ti personalmente-

No se preocupe pam, cuidare muy bien a sam-dijo freddie algo asustado

Bien ahora vallase a a divertir-dijo mi madre sonriendo-pero no demasiado-dijo apuntando a freddie, y luego los dos salimos de mi casa

Diablos, eso fue mas atemorizante y terrorífico de lo que había pensado-dijo freddie

Me disculpo por mi madre, desde que va al terapeuta es asi-

No te preocupes ella solo es asi por que quiere proteger a su hermosa hija-dijo freddie abrazandome-vamos por un helado-

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>espero les aya gustado ¿review? by:vanhe<strong>


End file.
